My Life In The Darkness
by Ai Naru-Chan
Summary: Yesung menikahi manusia yang dicintainya. namun tiba-tiba datang kabar tentang raja iblis yang menjadi musuh vampire Cho kyuhyun. misteri apa yang ada di balik sang raja Iblis? Warning OC inside (Pernah Publis Di Fb)
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Kim jong woon

Lee shin na

Other cast

Kim ryeowook

Kim jonghyun

_**Jika kau jatuh cinta, namun hal itu benar-benar terlarang bagimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bertahan dengan cintamu atau kau akan melupakannya…**_

_**Adalah sebuah larangan bagi mahluk KEGELAPAN jatuh cinta pada anak manusia,… jika itu terjadi dan mereka semakin larut dalam cinta mereka, maka penghuni kegelapan akan menghilang bersama angin, dan tinggallah anak manusia merana sepi menunggu kembalinya pujaan hati yang telah lenyap…**_

_Terlihat seorang pria tengah membaca tulisan yang ada di dinding castle. Cerita konyol, umpatnya dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin mahluk malam yang rupawan sepertinya akan mencintai manusia. _

"_Tuan, yang mulia raja memanggil anda" panggil seorang pelayan kerajaan padanya. Dan ia mengikuti sang pelayan menemui ayahnya, penguasa kerajaan kegelapan._

"_Kim anakku" panggil ayahnya._

"_ne appa" sahutnya._

"_Sengaja appa mengumpulkanmu dan adik-adikmu karena appa ingin menyerahkan tampuk pemerintahan ini padamu. Dan kau tentu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk memimpin kerajaan ini bukan?" tanya ayahnya._

"_Nde" jawab Kim_

"_Kau harus mencari gadis manusia yang mau mempersembahkan darahnya padaku setelah kau mengenal emosinya cukup lama, akan ku kirimkan suruhanku untuk memberi tahumu kapan waktunya perlu kau lakukan untuk menguji keberanianmu dan kekuatanmu, mencoba untuk menahan sesuatu yang harus kau dapatkan. Tapi Kim, kau harus ingat larangan itu. Kau tak boleh mencintai manusia, karena kau hanya akan menjadi sia-sia jika melakukannya, dan aku sendiri tak akan mampu menolongmu. Sekarang kau pergilah ke bumi, dan bawalah kedua adikmu dalam pengembaraanmu, dan gunakan kelebihanmu untuk mencari gadis yang tepat."_

"_Ne appa" jawabnya patuh._

Kim keluar dari istana dan di dampingi oleh kedua adiknya ia turun ke bumi. Ia besyukur karena saat ini di bumi sedang hujan, karena mahluk kegelapan tak bisa terkena sinar matahari dan itu juga yang membuat mereka di panggil mahluk malam. Karena mahkluk malam adalah seorang 'vampire'.

Ia dan adik-adiknya kini sebuah apartemen mewah, dan mereka sedang menyusun rencana untuk menlaksanakan misinya

"Jadi hyung, sudahkah kau memikirkan rencana untuk mendapatkan gadis yang rela memberikan darahnya untukmu?" tanya adikknya yang pertama.

"ne, aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku akan membuat seorang yeoja mencintaiku, tentu saja aku hanya akan berpura-pura membalasnya, dan bila ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam karena cintanya maka dengan begitulah caraku membuatnya mempersembahkan darahnya padaku." jawab Kim lantang.

"Lalu, hyung sudah memikirkan nama yang akan hyung gunakan" ucap adiknya yang ke dua.

"Kurasa, nama manusiaku adalah Kim Jongwoon" ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu aku, Kim Ryeowook saja" jawab adiknya yang pertama.

"Kalau aku Kim Jonghyun, hehe.. kita bertiga adalah Kim bersaudara,…"

"Hyung keluar dulu, karena sekarang sedang hujan, jadi sekarang aku rasa aman untuk keluar. Dan kalian kalau mau pergi boleh saja, tapi ingat jangan sampai ketahuan saat makan." Pesan Jongwoon pada kedua adiknya.

"kau juga hyung" ucap kedua adiknya.

Jongwoon pun jalan-jalan keluar, ia berjalan menyusuri toko-toko di pusat kota. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu yang sangat menarik dalam sebuah show room. Sesuatu yang tak akan mungkin di dengar oleh manusia, yaitu desiran darah dan kelebatan pikiran.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan" sapa gadis kariawan show room itu.

"Ya, ada. Kau" jawabnya membuat gadis di hadapannya bingung tak mengerti ucapan namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Maksud anda, tuan" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Menikahlah denganku, nona Shin Na" tawar Jongwoon pada gadis itu.

Pernyataan Jongwoon membuat gadis itu terdiam. Dari mana Jongwoon tahu namanya? Padahal ia tak memakai Name tag, atau apaun yang akan membuat pria itu tahu namanya. Dan satu lagi, kenapa pertama bertemu pria ini lansung mengajaknya menikah.

"Kau pasti penasaran kenapa aku tahu tentangmu bukan Nona Lee Shin Na. Saya harap anda datang ke alamat ini nanti. Dan saya akan menjelaskannya. Saya tahu anda sedang berpikir mau menerima atau tidak. Tapi aku yakin kau akan datang menemuiku. Bukan begitu nona?" ucap jongwoon dan memberikan alamatnya.

"Kau PD sekali tuan. Jangan berpikir aku tertarik dengan cara merayu seperti ini. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menipuku. Jadi maaf aku tidak tertarik dan kuharap kau pergi dari sini" teriak gadis itu padanya.

"LEE SHIN NA, apa yang kau lakukan! Berani sekali kau mengusir tamu yang datang ke show roomku." Hardik bosnya pada Shin Na.

"Maaf tuan,ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang pemilik show room pada Jongwoon.

"Saya hanya menginginkan mobil ford hitam ini" jawabnya.

Aku akan membuatmu datang menemuiku gadis kecil, akan ku buat kau menyukaiku bisik jongwoon dalam hati. Kalian tentu bertanya dari mana jongwoon mengenal shin na, itu karena ia memeliki kemampuan mind reader and blood reader. Karena kemampuan ini ia tahu bahwa Shin na memiliki darah yang bagus dan pantas untuk menjadi persembahan pengangkatannya.

~~~Shin Na Pov~~~

Namja aneh, apa di pikirnya aku wanita gampangan. Seenaknya saja dia mengajakku menikah saat pertama bertemu, cara merayu macam apa itu, aku tak akan tertipu olehmu ahjussi, walau harus aku akui kau memang tampan.

Kulihat alamat yang ia berikan tadi, Kim _Jongwoon, sapphire blue apartment._ Bukankah itu apartemen mewah dekat sini? Ah, sudahlah untuk apa aku melihat-lihatnya. Aku tak akan menemui ahjussi itu, dan kertas itu ku buang ke dalam tong sampah.

Kenapa tak ada bus satupun? Argh… tak mungkin aku pulang jalan kaki karena rumahku sangat jauh dari sini, apakah para supir bus mogok kerja semua? Kulihat jam tanganku 22:14, oh my god!

Dengan sangat gontai aku berjalan, dengan mengerahkan keberanianku aku terpaksa menuju Sapphire Blue Apartment tempat namja tadi menyuruhku datang. Ingat, aku melakukan ini terpaksa. Dari pada aku tidur dijalanan bukankah lebih baik aku menemui ahjussi tadi dan memintanya mengantarku pulang.

Ting tong…

Ku pencet bel apartment mewah ini, semoga saja ini memang alamat ahjussi itu dan dia tidak berniat untuk menipuku dan mengapa-apakan aku.

"aku sudah menduga kau akan datang Shin Na ssi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah padaku. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku tersenyum padanya

"Aku hanya kemalaman ahjussi, jadi kau ingin bicara apa padaku. dan kalau boleh setelah itu bisakah kau mengantarku pulang" jawabku

"jangan terburu-buru begitu Shin Na ssi, masuklah" ucapnya dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya padaku.

"mwo" jawabku bingung

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Kenapa kau ingin menikah denganku ahjussi, apakah kau ingin menjadikanku simpananku" tanyaku ketus.

"Mwo, aniyoo. Aku menyukaimu Shin Na ssi, dan aku ingin memilikimu, dan aku belum pernah menikah sebelumnya Shin Na, jadi kau akan menjadi istri pertamaku. Jadi menikahlah denganku"

"Mwo, kau menyukaiku. Kau bercanda ahjussi, kita bahkan baru bertemu hari ini dan kau sudah melamarku, aku bahkan tak mengenal siapa dirimu." Jawabku lagi.

"Aku kenal siapa dirimu, kau adalah Lee Shin Na, hidup sebatang kara semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang kau membiayai hidupmu dengan bekerja pada tiga tempat paruh waktu. Lalu kau adalah seorang siswi Seoul University jurusan bisnis, apakah aku salah" ucapnya dan menatap mataku tajam.

"Kau membuntutiku atau memata-mataiku? Kau membuatku takut ahjussidan lagi tetap saja aku tak mengenalmu, ahjussi" jawabku gugup ditatapi begitu tajam oleh namja tampan dihadapanku.

"Panggil aku oppa, aku belum setua itu untuk kau panggil ahjussi chagiya. Namaku Kim Jongwoon, aku adalah kakak dari dua namdongsaengku Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jonghyun, dan kami hidup bersama di sini tampa kedua orang kami. Nah itu kedua adikku" ucapnya dan kulihat dua namja tampan lainnya ikut bergabung bersama kami. Argh… kenapa semua yang ada di sini tampan semua? Bisa-bisa aku mimisan setelah ini.

"Annyeong Kim Ryeowook imnida" sahut seorang namja imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kim Jonghyun imnida" sahut namja satunya lagi.

"Jadi kau mau menikah denganku Shinna?" tanya namja itu lagi. Aku hanya diam saja tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apakah namja ini kebelet nikah? Hah. Hari ini sangat aneh.

"jika kau diam saja ku anggap itu berarti iya. Lusa kita menikah, arra" ucap namja itu.

"Mwoo" teriakku dalam hati. Aku ingin protes tapi dimana suaraku. Seseorang katakan dimana suaraku *Author: suaramu ku sita sebentar honey*#abaikan#

"chagi, malam ini dan selanjutnya tinggallah di rumahku ini, arra" ucapnya. Dan aku masih diam saja, tak bisa bersuara. Dan ia mengantarku ku ke sebuah kamar dan meninggalkanku disana.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA teriakku masih dalam hati. Eotteohke eotteohke aku akan menikah dengan namja yang tak kukenal. Oh suaraku cepatlah kembali, aku ingin menolaknya, si namja tampan aneh itu.

Aku tak mau menikah, ini terlalu cepat bagiku dan juga hariku, aku masih muda. Eomma tolonglah anakmu ini dari surga.

~~~Jongwoon~~~

Manusia itu memang bodoh, ternyata mudah untuk mengundangnya datang kemari dan kini aku telah memutuskan untuk menikahinya lusa. Aku tahu ia tak mau, tapi mau bagaimana lagi , ini adalah caraku membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. haha, ini salahmu gadis bodoh karena memiliki darah yang bagus, dan salahmu juga karena menemuiku dan tak menolak ajakanku meski kau tak ingin menikah denganku.

"Hyung, yeoja itu membuatku haus" ku dengar suara Ryeowook dari arah belakang.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku juga haus, ayo kita pergi." Ajakku pada kedua dongsaengku.

~~~Shin Na~~~

Arghh aku frustasi. Tapi sekarang aku juga lapar. Eotte ?

Dan aku berjalan keluar dari kamar ini, dan aku melihat sebuah ruangan mirip dapur tak berisi peralatan dapur. * Readers: Maksudnya apa thor* karena disini aku hanya menemukan rak dapur tapi tak ada satupun panci atau piring gelas dan lainnya yang pantas ada di dapur.

Aneh mana makanannya? Kulihat ada kulkas disana, dan ku buka isinya… arghh kemana isinya, kulkas ini kan bukan pajangan. Penghuni rumah ini aneh. kenapa tak ada makanan satupun? Apa mereka tak butuh makanan.

~~~Jongwoon~~~

Ahh… akhirnya hari di mana aku akan menikah tiba juga. Yeoja itu masih seperti dulu, diam membisu dan hanya bersuara saat ku tanya.

Kulihat ia sedang di damping seorang namja yang di katakannya sebagai temannya. Dia lumayan cantik juga, dan kuraih tangannya dari tangan namja itu. Dan kami sama sama mengucapkan janji suci kami

~~~Shin Na~~~

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Pernikahan ini hanya di hadiri oleh beberapa orang saja. Dan tibalah giliranku untuk mengucapkan janji suci. Dan setelah itu pendeta menyuruh kami untuk berciuman. Pendeta gila, haruskah aku bercuiman?

Kurasakan tangan dinginnya meraih pinggangku, membawaku mendekat padanya. Tangannya yang dingin membuatku tergelitik dan berjengit. Kemudian tangan dingin satunya lagi meraih daguku. Perlahan ia menyentuhkan bibirnya kebibirku, membuatku merasakan sensasi dingin namun juga terasa panas. Bibirnya memang dingin tapi sanggup memanaskan hatiku dan darahku berdesir di buatnya. Dan kemudian ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya, dan melempar senyum kepada semua yang hadir.

Eight Month Later…

"Oppa, kenapa kau dan juga kedua adikmu itu tak pernah mau memakan masakanku huh" teriakku pada suamiku dan juga kedua adiknya yang ikut tinggal bersama kami.

"Aniyo chagi, kami tidak lapar, kau makan saja" jawabnya sambil menonton TV.

Suamiku ini memang aneh, sudah delapan bulan aku menikah dengannya tapi, aku tak pernah melihatnya makan dirumah begitupun kedua adiknya itu. Dan juga ia jarang sekali keluar saat siang, dan sering keluar saat malam. Katanya sih mereka bertiga bekerja saat malam tiba, namun sampai sekarang aku tak tahu apa pekerjaan mereka.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ternyata aku mulai menyukai oppaku ini, walaupun ia sangat aneh. meski ia tak pernah melakukan kontak fisik apapun padaku semenjak pernikahan kami.

"Oppa, apakah kau tak menyukai masakanku ne. aku mau kok belajar memasak makanan yang kau suka. Asalkan kau suka oppa" lirihku

"Masakanmu enak chagi, kau tak perlu belajar apapun untukku. Kemarilah, jangan bersedih begitu" bujuknya dan merangkul bahuku

~~~Jongwoon~~~~

Aku melihat istriku begitu sedih melihat aku dan adikku tak mau memakan makanan buatannya. Aku tahu ia sering curiga dengan keadaan ini. tapi biasanya aku cuek saja, toh dia hanya akan ku jadikan korbanku saja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini,aku mulai sedikit peduli dengannya, dan aku jadi tak tega melihatnya bersedih.

"Hyung" panggil Jonghyun padaku.

"Ne" jawabku.

"Eonni, bisakah kami bicara bertiga?" pinta Ryeowook pada ShinNa

"Ah ne" jawab yeoja itu dan berlalu meninggalkan kami dengan rasa penasaran yang berusaha di tekannya.

"Hyung, akhir-akhir ini, kau aneh. kau seolah peduli pada yeoja itu, seolah kau tak tega melihatnya sedih. Apakah itu masih pura-pura hyung?" tanya wookie padaku. kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bukan, kenapa wookie bertaanya padaku, bukannya langsung membaca pikiranku? Itu karena yang mewarisi kemampuan itu hanya aku, mereka hanya blood reader yang artinya mereka hanya bisa membaca aliran darah manusia.

"Jinjja?"jawabku.

"Ne hyung, matamu saat menatap yeoja itu berbeda dengan saat dulu, sekarang lebih lembut. Aku hanya ingin berhati-hati, agar kau tak mencintai yeoja itu. hyung" ucap Ryeowook dengan sedikit iba padaku

"aku tahu itu wookie" jawabku.

Nam dongsaengku benar, aku tak boleh memikirkan gadis itu. ia hanya manusia bodoh yang akan ku peralat untuk mempersembahkan darahnya untukku. Kudengar gadis itu sedang merapikan kamar. Aku tahu ia sedang penasaran dengan kami. Tunggu, ia sedang merapikan rak buku dan ia tak melihat bahwa rak itu hampir roboh. Dengan segera aku melesat ke kamar, dan menahan rak buku itu dengan tanganku.

Kulihat ia terkejut, ia berada di bawahku melindunginya dari buku-buku yang berjatuhan karena raknya yang telah miring, dan sebelah tanganku menahan rak yang telah miring.

"Oppa…" ucapnya gugup. Ya aku tahu, semenjak kami menikah aku tak pernah melakukan kontak fisik sedekat ini ddengannya. Jika di perhatikan, ternyata ia cukup menarik untuk di lihat dari jarak dekat. Secara perlahan ku tegakkan lemari dengan sebelah tanganku tampa melepaskan pelukanku padanya. Kulihat ia begitu gugup dan jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat, irama yang diam-diam mulai ku sukai dari tubuhnya. Pipinya merona pertanda ia nervous pada ku.

"Ne, chagi ya" ucapku lembut dan membelai pipinya. Dan aku tahu ia memiliki hasrat yang sama denganku saat ini. aku tahu ia telah mencintaiku. Dan nuraniku bahagia mengenahuinya. Dan sekarang apa yang tengah kami pikirkan adalah hal yang sama. Pelan-pelan ku dekatkan wajahku padanya, dan mencium lembut bibir pinknya yang hangat. Dan ia membalas ciumanku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tiba-tiba ruangan ini terasa panas olehku dan dia. Perlahan ku bawa tubuhnya menuju ranjang kami, dan kami memulai melakukan hal yang sudah seharusnya kami lakukan sejak awal kami menikah.

~~~Shin Na~~~

Sinar matahari teredam oleh gorden hitam tebal di kamar kami entah mengapa suamiku dan adik-adiknya seolah takut untuk terkena sinar matahari, meskipun begitu aku tetap tahu bahwa sekarang sudah pagi, dan di sebelahku masih ada pangeran tampanku memelukku dan mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Oppa, kau selalu bangun lebih awal dariku" ucapku padanya. Terkadang aku malu bangun lebih lambat dari suamiku.

"Kau tidur terlihat nyenyak chagi" bisiknya padaku.

Saat aku hendak bangun entah mengapa rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Seolah paham dengan apa yang aku rasakan ia membantuku duduk.

"Mianhae, apakah itu sakit chagi" ucapnya dengan sendu dan sedih. Aku jadi tidak tega untuk mengatakannya. Kulihat sekujur tubuhku ada bekas memar dan membiru. Apakah setiap orang yang melakukan ini memang seperti ini? pikirku

"Tidak, semua orang seperti ini, hanya kita yang seperti ini" gumamnya lirih padaku.

"Oppa, kau membaca pikiranku eoh" ucapku sambil tertawa. Haha, mana ada mind reader di dunia ini selain dalam film.

"Anioo, aku hanya terlalu mengerti akan dirimu chagi"

"Oppa, saranghae" ucapku dan dia hanya diam saja.

"Hei, oppa kenapa diam saja kau tak mencintaiku eoh?" tanyaku

"Nado saranghae chagiya" ucapnya dan membuatku senang.

"Oppa, aku mandi dulu ne" ucapku dan seraya bangkit dari kasurku, mengambil handuk dan memunguti pakaian kami yang berserakan dilantai.

~~~~ Jongwoon ~~~

Ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya? Kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba menghangat saat bersama Shinna? Mengkinkah aku mulai mencintainya? Argh… kenapa sekarang aku menjadi lebih protektif terhadapnya, dan hatiku seakan tak kuat melihatnya bersedih. Arghh… sadarlah Kim kau adalah pangeran Kegelapan dank au tak boleh tertarik pada manusia yang harusnya jadi korbanmu.

"Hyung…" panggil kedua dongsaengku. Aku keluar kamar setelah berpakaian terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung, perintah untuk meminta gadis itu mempersembahkan darahnya telah datang hyung. Meski ia tak mau, kau di izinkan untuk menghisap sendiri darah yeoja itu sekalipun dia tak mau. Argh, sebaiknya kau baca sendiri surat dari Appa hyung" pinta Ryeowook

_Kim anakku…_

_Sekarang telah tiba saatnya bagimu untuk meminta gadis itu untuk mempersembahkan darahnya padamu dan hisaplah darahnya dengan begitu kau akan resmi menjadi seorang raja…_

_Jika gadis itu tak mau, kau di perbolehkan mehisapnya secara paksa, meskipun hal itu hanya akan menambah setengah dari kekuatanmu, namun itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali…_

_Kim, jika kau tak menghisap darahnya kau akan melemah rapuh dan akhirnya kehilangan kekuatanmu dan kemudian akan membuatmu berubah menjadi semilir angin, dan jangan salahkan ayahmu karena aku tak dapat menolongmu…_

_Dan juga, saat kau menghilang kau hanya akan membuat gadis itu menunggu sesuatu yang tak akan mungkin kembali…_

_Jadi ku pesankan padamu kim, lakukan secepatnya karena ayah dan ibu sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu…_

_Ayah tahu ini adalah keputusan berat bagimu, karena ayah dulu juga melalui tahap yang sama denganmu, dan sejujurnya dulu ayah juga sempat mencintai gadis itu, namun ayah tak punya pilihan lain sehingga ayah terpaksa membunuh gadis itu dengan menghisap darahnya…_

_Kim ayah dan ibu menunggumu, cepatlah pulang…_

_***+++ Tampa ku sadari kau telah mengambil hatiku yang tak seharusnya ku berikan padamu… **_

_**Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu semua? Bahkan aku sudah mengantisipasi hatiku agar tidak mencintaimu +++***_

~~~ Jongwoon ~~~

Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mererima sura dari ayahku. Ada perasaan sakit yang kurasakan dalam hatiku saat mengetahui inilah saatnya bagiku mengakhiri semua ini. Aku seakan tak tega melakukan hal itu padanya. Si gadis polos yang telah mencintaiku.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook dan Jonghyun

"Nan gwenchana saeng" ucapku tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku harus menenangkan kepalaku. Karena aku harus melakukan semua ini apapun yang terjadi. Kudengar kelebatan pikiran saengku yang mencemaskanku dan istriku yang sedang menuju kemari.

"Oppa kau mau kemana?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana chagi" jawabku dan segera masuk ke kamarku.

"Hei, kalian tahu ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya pada kedua adikku setelah aku menjauh dari mereka.

"Anioo eonni, hyung bilang sedang bad mood jadi dia ingin menyendiri" dusta Jonghyun padanya.

Setelah itu semuanya hening tak ada lagi yang berbicara, kemudian aku mulai merenung apa yang benar untuk kulakukan, aku benar-benar berada dalam dilema. Aku tak sanggup untuk membunuhnya apalaginya memintanya melakukannya, tapi aku juga tak sanggup membayangkan akibatnya bagi diriku. Aku benar- benar tak bisa berada dalam posisi ini. sesulit inikah untuk menjadi seorang raja vampire? Apa setiap raja dulunya berada dalam posisi yang sama denganku?

_***+++ Bahkan saat aku mulai melemah aku tetap tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu… Padahal aku sudah di perintahkan untuk memburumu… Namun perintah yang muncul dari hatiku untuk melindungimu lebih kuat dari perintah apapun, sehingga membuatku terikat dengan cintamu +++***_

Akhirnya setelah seminggu lamanya aku tetap tidak melakukan melakukan perintah itu. dan sekarang aku sudah mulai merasakan efeknya pada tubuhku. Aku melemah, aku tak sanggup untuk berlari kencang terlalu lama untuk mengejar buruanku, aku bahkan tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri terlalu lama, padahal dulunya aku tak pernah merasa lelah sedikitpun, ah mungkin inilah efek yang harus ku terima dari semua ini, aku akan melemah sebelum akhirnya aku menghilang disaat aku benar-benar kehilangan kekuatanku.

Dan kedua dongsaengku selalu saja mendesakku agar melakukan semuanya dengan segera, bukannya apa-apa mereka hanya menghawatirkanku. Namun aku selalu berbohong pada mereka untuk mencari waktu yang tepat, padahal tak pernah sekalipun aku memikirkan kapan saatnya aku harus melakukannya. Bahkan aku sekarang sudah tak berniat untuk melakukannya.

Aku tak ingin membunuhnya dengan tanganku, aku tak bisa melakukannya, dan aku tak ingin melakukan itu padanya, aku tak ingin hidup dengan mengorbankan hidupnya. Aku tak bisa karena aku sudah mulai terbiasa akan hadirnya bersamaku, aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku membutuhkan istriku untuk bersamaku dan aku tak sanggup bila ia tak ada. Karena aku baru menyadari fakta bahwa aku memang mencintai yeoja yang menjadi istriku tampa syarat dan apapun, semua murni dari hatiku. Dan aku ingin melidunginya bagaimanapun caranya. Termasuk melindunginya dari diriku sendiri.

Aku tak bisa bernafas dengan tenang bila ia terluka, dan aku tak akan sanggup untuk berdiri menjadi raja mengetahui aku hidup dengan mengorbankan orang yang ku cintai. Hal itu akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku dan aku tak akan sanggup menahan hal itu sepanjang hidupku, tidak lebih lama dari sekedar sepanjang hidupku,karena aku tak akan mati dan abadi dan selama itu pula aku akan menyesali diriku, aku tak sanggup jika seperti itu.

Aku memang bodoh, dulu aku berfikir tak aka nada vampire yang mencintai manusia buruannya yang lemah, namun kini aku justru tunduk pada yeoja itu. hatiku telah ia kendalikan meski ia tak sadar telah melakukannya. Membuat aku lebih memilih kehilangan nyawaku sendiri agar ia tetap bertahan.

"Hyung, sekarang keadaanmu sudah semakin melemah. Katakan pada kami hyung kenapa kau tak juga melakukannya" pinta Ryeowook dengan pandangan iba saat memandangku.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya saengku. Aku mencintainya dan aku tak mungkin menyakitinya, memburnuhnya hanya akan membuatku mengalami yang lebih buruk dari pada kematianku." Ucapku dan seketika membuat Ryeowook dan Jonghyun kaget dan tak percaya akan perkataanku.

"Hyung" ucap kedua saengku dengan ekspresi tak percaya terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kau tak kasihan pada kami hyung? Atau pada ayah dan ibu yang akan kehilanganmu hyung" isak Jonghyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku sudah memikirkan masak-masak" jawabku pada mereka, dan mereka memelukku dan menangis tampa air mata bersamaku.

"Hyung, bukankah appa sudah mengingatkanmu agar tidak mencintainya" ujar Ryeowook sendu.

"Ini tidak bisa dicegah seperti itu, dan jangan salahkan aku atau dia karena perasaan ini saengku. Perasaan ini tumbuh tidak kusengaja, aku bahkan tak sadar telah mencintainya dan kini setelah mengetahuinya aku bahagia bisa mencintainya, meski hanya sebentar saja." Jawabku pada mereka berdua.

"Hyung…" isak ke duanya, aku tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, ya mereka sangat takut kehilanganku…

"Sudahlah, jangan menangisiku. Aku bahagia kok dengan keputusanku." Ucapku menenangkan mereka.

Kudengar langkah kaki menghampiri kami aku segera meminta mereka berdua melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Oppa, aku sudah buatkanmu sup ginseng untuk menguatkanmu." Ucap Shinna sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat perhatian sekali padaku, semenjak aku sakit tak hentinya ia membuatkanku obat, meski aku selalu membuangnya saat ia tak melihatku. Yang Shinna tahu aku hanya terserang demam yang membuat tubuhku lemah, aku masih belum mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dan tak berniat mengatakannya meski ia sangat penasaran apa sakitku.

"Gomawo chagi"

"Cheonma"

"Aku tinggal dulu ne oppa"

_**+++===Melihatmu begitu lemah membuatku tersiksa… beritahu aku bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuatmu kembali seperti dulu? Apa yang kau sembunyikan hingga tak ingin aku tahu… aku sakit melihatmu begini ===+++**_

~~~Shinna~~~

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada suamiku, sudah beberapa hari ini ia terlihat begitu lemah. Majah putih pucatnya semakin pucat, dan ia seolah kehilangan tenaganya. Aku sangat khawatir dan parahnya ia tak mau memberitahuku ia sakit apa, ia hanya bilang demam, tapi suhu tubuhnya tetap tak berubah sama dinginnya dengan dulu, tak mungkin ia demam…

Bertanya pada kedua namdongsaengnya juga mereka hanya bilang demam, mana ada demam membuat orang sampai tak sanggup berdiri seperti itu. Dan kubilang untuk di bawa ke dokter mereka bertiga malah bersikukuh untuk tetap di rawat di rumah.

Aigoo, aku bisa gila kalau begini, aku sungguh mencemaskan suamiku. Namun aku juga tak bisa bertanya terlalu banyak mengenai dirinya, entah mengapa saat aku ingin bertanya justru saat itu juga aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Seakan-akan jika aku bertanya hal itu justru akan mengganggunya, jadi ku terima saja ia bagaimana pun keadaanya meski ia di liputi rahasia yang tak ingin di ketahui olehku dan orang lain. Dan ajaibnya aku menerima saja meski hidupnya penuh rahasia, aku tak peduli yang penting bagiku adalah aku mencintainya dan ia mencintaiku, tak peduli bagaimana ia dan siapa ia.

Tapi, aku tetap pusing sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa sakitnya. Agar aku bisa mengobatinya dengan benar, arghh bagaimana caranya agar aku tahu? Seharian ku habiskan untuk berfikir dan melakukan tugas rumah tangga, menyapu, mencuci, dan memasak. Meski masakan ku tak pernah dicicipi oleh suamiku dan saengnya aku tetap memasak banyak, siapa tahu mereka mau makan. Saat mencari bahan makanan aku baru sadar bahwa persediaan makananku menipis. Kulihat jam diding menunjukkan pukul 7:12 masih sore, jadi kuputuskan untuk ke supermarket. Ku hampiri suamiku yang ada di kamar dan ku lihat ia dan saengnya sedang bercengkerama.

"Oppa, aku ke supermarket dulu ne" ucapku sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Ne, kau hati-hati dan bawa Ryeowook bersamamu agar ia bisa menjagamu" Ucapnya padaku dengan suaranya yang mulai serak dengn mata yang sendu. Melihat mata sendunya membuatku jadi semakin iba.

"Anioo oppa, aku bisa sendiri" ucapku menolak, aku ingin ia disini bersama ke dua saengnya.

"Aku akan cemas jika kau pergi sendiri, jadi kumohon jangan menolak pergi dengan Ryeowook arra" ucapnya parau, melihatnya seperti itu mebuatku semakin tak tega.

"Baiklah oppa, kajja Ryeowook ah" ucapku.

_**+++==== Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu demi aku, aku tak tega melihat kau berkorban sedemikian besar demi aku, asal kau tahu aku juga bisa sepertimu, menukar hidupku dengan hidupmu agar kau bahagia. Hidupmu begitu penting untuk kau sia-sia demi orang sepertiku ===+++**_

Aku dan Ryeowook telah selesai belanja, dan kami akan segera pulang. Kulihar Ryeowook sedang gundah, pasti ada hal yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan wookie ah" ucapku padanya

"Ah, sebenarnya aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu eonni" ucapnya sedikit gugup. Jujur ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya gugup, padahal biasanya ia selalu menatapku aneh bersama saengnya Jonghyun, tatapan seperti orang lapar di suguhi makanan enak, begitu aku mengartikan pandangannya. Aneh bukan?

"Katakan saja" ucapku. Dan kemudian ia berjalan, tidak kea rah rumahku tapi menuju taman yang cukup sepi di sekitar tempat tinggalku.

"Eonni, kau jangan marah atau takut terhadap hal yang aku katakana ne" ucapnya.

"Katakan saja, aku tak akan marah ataupun takut" jawabku

"Eonni tahu, sebenarnya hyung sakit karena dia ingin melindungi eonni" ia memulai.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku

"Kau tentunya sadar kami berbeda, mulai dari kami tidak pernah makan, berkulit dingin, selalu bangun paling pagi, selalu keluar malam, takut sinar matahari, hyungku yang bisa membaca pikiranmu meski kau anggap kebetulan dan hal aneh lainya apa kau tak pernah berfikir bahwa semua itu terlalu aneh untuk ukuran manusia yang tinggal bersamamu?" tanyanya padaku

Ia benar hal itu memang aneh, bukan aku tak pernah merasa seperti itu. hanya saja aku malas berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Kan setiap orang bisa saja punya kebiasaan dan tingkah laku yang berbeda.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku juga tidak mempersalahkannya" jawabku

"Di situlah letak kesalahanmu eonni, jika saja kau lebih peduli mungkin kau sudah akan tahu sejak dulu" jawab Ryeowook

"Maksudmu" tanyaku

"Semua itu memang karena kami berbeda eonni. Itu karena kami adalah… a…" ucap Ryeowook

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau adalah…" ucapku

"Vampire" ucapku dan Ryeowook berbarengan, Ryeowook terlihat takut gugup, kalut dan aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan tawaku. VAMPIRE! Hello, sekarang sudah 2012, apa Ryeowook bercanda. Sungguh ini tidak lucu sama sekali

"Eonni, percayalah aku sungguh-sungguh" ucap Ryeowook.

"Berhenti bercanda wookie, ayo kita pulang" ucapku seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman.

"Berhenti eonni, jika kau tak percaya lihatlah aku sekarang" geram wookie dan entah mengapa bulu kudukku jadi berdiri saat itu juga. Dan seketika aku menoleh kebelakangku.

Aku begitu terkejut melihat apa yang ada di belakangku, Ryeowook tampak begitu menyeramkan, wajahnya menyeringai padaku memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang bergitu putih, dan mata hitamnya membeliak liar menatapku seolah ia begitu menginginkanku, seolah ia sangat tersiksa dengan kehadiranku, ya ia terlihat mengerikan. Bahkan wajah imut yang menghiasi wajahnya selama ini hilang lenyap menjadi wajah yang menyeramkan untuk ku lihat. Ia benar ia adalah VAMPIRE…

"Kau sudah percaya padaku eonni" ia menggeram tajam padaku.

"N…Ne…" ucapku gugup dan takut

" Jangan cemas eonni, karena aku tak akan membunuhmu. Karena aku tak ingin kehilangan hyungku dengan membunuhmu di sini meski aku sangat menginginkannya." Ucap Ryeowook. Dan jujur saja aku sangat takut mendengar ucapan dan nada suaranya padaku. namun aku juga sedikit penasaran terhadap apa yang di katakan oleh Ryeowook

"Maksudmu apa Ryeowook" ucapku dengan suara bergetar.

"Hyungku, menikah denganmu adalah persyaratan baginya untuk menjadi Raja Vampire. Yaitu menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja manusia untuk menguji kekuatan dan keberaniannya sehingga ia akan jadi kuat dan bisa menjadi Raja Vampire, dan utuk melakukan tugas itu ia dilarang untuk melakukan satu hal, yaitu mencintai yeoja yang akan di dekatinya. Karena pada akhirnya ia harus membuat yeoja itu rela mengorban darahnya untuk pengangkatannya atau jika yeoja itu tak mau ia harus membunuh yeoja itu dengan paksa" terang Ryeowook setelah menarik kembali taringnya. Jujur saja aku takut dan merinding mendengar apa yang Ryeowook katakan. Ternyata di zaman modern ini masih ada yang namanya Vampire.

"Lalu?" ucapku

"Hyungku melanggar larangan itu dengan mencintaimu, hingga akhirnya ia tak sanggup melakukan tugasnya" ucap Ryeowook

"Apa jadinya bila ia tetap tak melakukan tugasnya itu?" tanyaku, aku bergidik mengutarakan pertanyaanku sendiri.

"Ia akan menghilang lenyap tak bersisa bersama angin, melihat keadaanyanya sekarang aku yakin, tak akan lama lagi hyung akan lenyap." Ucap Ryeowook, sekarang suaranya berbah sendu seperti orang yang akan menangis tapi tak bisa menangis. Aku terkejut bukan main, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, sungguh. Aku tak ingin suamiku lenyap, aku harus menolongnya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak lenyap Ryeowook ah" ucapku. Air mataku turun membasahi pipiku, aku tak sanggup membiarkan ia menghilang begitu saja. Sekalipun ia adalah seorang Vampire, aku tak peduli yang penting ia selamat.

"Di awal aku sudah bilang padamu eonni, hanya darahmu yang bisa menyelamatkan hyung. Mianhae aku harus meminta ini padamu eonni, tapi ku mohon biarkan hyungku tetap hidup. Karena ia tak ingin mengambil darahmu, jadi tolong paksa hyungku eonni, jebal eonni, jebaall" mohon Ryeowook sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di hadapanku. Sementara air mataku terus mengalir mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.

Aku berpikir sebentar. Ini mengenai hidup dan matiku, aku bukan orang yang egois untuk mebiarkan diriku untuk tetap hidup dengan mengorbankan hidup orang lain, namun aku juga bukan orang yang senang menyakiti diriku sendiri. Aku tak ingin suamiku menghilang, menurutku itu jauh lebih sulit dari pada aku mengahadapi kematianku sendiri, aku tak akan bisa bernafas jika tak ada ia di sisiku. Semua karena cintaku begitu besar untuk ia suamiku, suami yang sangat ku sayangi. Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan meyerahkan darahku, hidupnya terlalu sia-sia untuk ia korbankan, suamiku itu begitu bodoh melakukan hal itu. ia memiliki keluarga yang menantinya dan juga rakyat yang menanti kepulangan rajanya, kenapa mebuang-buang nyawanya untuk hidup seorang gadis yang hidup sebtang kara di dunia ini. air mataku terus mengalir, dan dadaku semakin sesak, aku emang tak sanggup kehilangannya.

"Baiklah, beri tahu eonni bagaimana caranya agar oppa mau mengambil darahku" ucapku bergidik ngeri membayangkan kematianku sendiri

"Kau tinggal menyodorkan tanganmu ke giginya hyungku eonni, itu lebih mudah. Dan patikan tanganmu menggores giginya, karena gigi kami sangat tajam, pasti bisa melukai pergelangan tanganmu. Dan saat hyungku sudah merasakan darahmu, aku yakin ia tak akan bisa menolak darahmu" ucap Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, kajja Ryeowook kita kerumah sekarang" ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Dadaku sesak sekali rasanya, semoga ini adalah hal yang paling benar yang aku lakukan.

"Mianhae eonni, jeongmal mianhae karena telah meminta hal ini padamu" lirih Ryeowook

"Nan gwenchana wookie, jangan merasa bersalah begitu" ucapku sambil menyeka air mataku

_**+++=== aku bahagia bisa melakukan yang terbaik bagimu, karena apa pun yang terjadi engkaulah hal paling berharga dalam hidupku===+++**_

Sampai di rumah aku lansung memasak sup ginseng bagi suamiku, aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan rencanaku karena Ryeowook bilang suamiku bisa membaca pikiran, namun itu sulit sekali bagiku. Sup ginseng ini sudah selesai kumasak, dan aku segera membawanya ke kamar. Aku tahu ia tak akan mau, tapi aku akan memaksanya.

"Oppa, aku sudah menyiapkan ini untukmu" ucapku

"Gomawo chagiya" ucapnya lirih. Mendengar suaranya yang penuh kesakitan itu mebuatku justru semakin ingin menangis, mataku kembali memanas, tidak aku harus menahannya untuk kali ini saja.

"Uljima, chagiya. Jangan mengasihaniku, aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya lirih.

"Ne oppa, sekarang kau makan ini dulu biar cepat sembuh" ucapku

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, chagiya. Tak perlu berbohong dan menolongku. Meski kalian menyembunyikannya namun aku tetap bisa membaca kelebatan pikiran kalian" ucapnya lirih. Dan kulihat Ryeowook dan Jonghyun yang sudah berdiri di pojong kamar sedari tadi.

" Kau bodoh, oppa. Menyiksa dirimu sendiri demi diriku" ucapku padanya. Sungguh airmata seakan menjadi temanku saat ini.

"Aku akan menjadi lebih bodoh lagi jika mengorbankan mu demi hidupku" ucapnya

"Tapi oppa, situasi itu juga berlaku untukku. Aku juga tak mau kau mengorbankan hidupmu untukku" isakku padanya.

"Kau memang yeoja yang baik, aku memang tak salah memilihmu waktu itu. aku sudah tahu bahwa kau pasti akan mau memberikan darahmu bagiku, tapi sayangnya sekarang aku tak lagi menginginkan itu" Ucapnya lirih. Aku tahu ia sangat lemah saat ini, jadi ku ulurkan tanganku ke mulutnya agar ia bisa merasakan darahku. Seperti mengetahui niat ku, Ryeowook dan Jonghyun lansung pergi dan Jongwoon oppa…

"Berhenti melakukan apapun yang kau pikirkan saat ini chagiya" ucapnya berusaha membentakku namun tak ku hiraukan. Perlahan tapi pasti tanganku semakin dekat dengan mulutnya ia berusaha mengunci mulutnya, namun karena tenaganya yang sudah sangat lemah akhirnya aku biasa mencapai giginya

SREEETTT

Kulit tanganku robek oleh giginya, bahkan aku tak pernah berfikir giginya setajam itu. seketika matanya yang tadinya sendu, sekarang berkilat kilat penuh nafsu. Dan tanganku rasanya perih sekali, seperli luka yang di asami bercampur ngilu karena darahku yang kini dihisap penuh nafsu oleh suamiku. Dan aku sedikit menyesal saat aku menoleh pada wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ia terlihat menakutkan, mata hitam legamnya berkilat melihatku tajam, dan taringnya yang menmbus tanganku, wajah ini bukan wajah suamiku. Ia adalah mahluk lain dari dirinya. Aku memejamkan mataku, berharap ini semua berakhir, dan ia bisa hidup dengan bahagia

_***+++ aku begitu bodoh, aku ingin melindungimu dan menjagamu. Tapi menjagamu dari diriku sendiri aku tak mampu, aku kehilangan akalku dan sangat sulit bagiku untuk menghentikan ini, ku mohon bantu aku+++***_

~~~Jong Woon~~~

Sekarang ia telah mengetahuinya bahwa aku berbeda, tapi kenapa ia malah ingin menolongku? Di kiranya aku akan menerima semua itu? aku tak akan membiarkanya mati karena ku. Namun tindakannya sungguh sangat nekat. Ia sengaja mengarahkan tangannya padaku, dan aku menyesali tenagaku yang lemah, hingga akhirnya ia bisa mencapai gigiku

SREETTT

Darahnya mengalir ke mulutku, membasahi mulutku yang kering. Darahnya manis sekali, sungguh sangat memuaskanku. Tak pernah kurasakan darah semanis dan seenak ini. aku menginginkannya lagi. Ku hisap darah orang di hadapanku ini dengan rakus. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya bagiku mendapatkan darah yang benar-benar menggiurkan. Seolah-olah seluruh tubuhku meminta bagian untuk setiap rasa dari darah ini. ku tancapkan taringku semakin dalam agar dapat menyesap darahnya lebih banyak, agar rasa hausku dapat tertutupi. Kulihat wajah orang yang memberikan darahnya yang sangat menggiurkan ini, terlihat sekali ia menahan rasa sakitnya.

Seketika itu pula aku sadar bahwa aku harus menghentikan ini, jika tidak ia akan mati. Namun sangat sulit bagiku untuk berpikir jernih saat sedang merasakan darah yang begitu enak ini, bahkan sekarang kekuatangku sudah hampir pulih. Darah yang benar-benar hebat. Aku kembali berdebat denga diriku sendiri. Kulihat yeoja di hadapanku sudah terkulai, tubuhnya memucat, jelas sekali sekarang ia tengah kehabisan darah. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kesadaranku aku mencoba menghentika aksiku agar ia tida mati. Akhirnya aku bisa juga melepaskan gigitanku. Segera saja aku berlari membawanya ke rumah sakit, karena tengaku sudah mulai pulih olehnya. Ia harus selamat, ia harus selamat. Hanya itu yang bisa ku pikirkan.

Sampai di rumah sakit aku lansung mengatakan ia kena serpihan kaca sehingga membuatnya menjadi kehilangan darah, karena aku tak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dan sekarang aku sedang menggunya melakuan trasfusi darah. Kulihat seorang dokter kelua dan aku lansung mengampirinya

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya uisanim" ucapku khawatir

"Istri anda akan baik-baik saja tuan untung ia tak mengalami luka serius" namun aku bisa membaca bahwa dokter itu menemukan hal lain yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Racun Vampire, tebakku dalam hati.

"Boleh saya melihatnya kalau begitu" ucapku

"Ne" jawabnya

Dan segera saja aku mengemasi barang-barangnya. Jika memang racun Vampire mengalir dalam tubuhnya, aku tak ingin ia jadi vampire di sini. Ku cabut semua peralatan medis di tubuhnya, dan segera mebawanya keluar setelah memaksa dokter untuk mengizinkan kami pulang.

One month later…

"Oppa, aku tak menyangka akhirnya seperti ini" ucap istriku.

"Ne" ucapku

Ya sekarang, Shinna menjadi manusia setengah Vampire karenaku. Kenapa? Karena aku sudah saling mengenal emosi satu sama lain dengannya, dan aku karena ketulusan Shinna padaku, akkhirnya aku juga bisa bertahan, meski kekuatanku tak sehebat jika aku menghisap habis darahnya. Namun, itu tak penting bagiku. Yang penting adalah aku bisa bersama istriku dan memboyongnya ke istanaku, dan memimpin rakyatku disini. Appa, Eomma, menyambut kepulanganku dengan istriku dan kedua dongsaengku dengan sangat senang. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa akhir dari kisahku akan seperti ini. karena belum pernah ada raja-raj vampire yang mau berkorban seperti aku Raja Kim

Read And Review Please...

Pantaskah cerita ini di lanjut?


	2. That devil

Kim Shinna

Aku bahagia sekali, tak ada orang yang sebahagia aku saat ini. Kalian tahu kenapa? Hari ini aku dan seseorang yang aku cintai menikah, lagi. Tentu kalian bertanya kenapa aku menikah lagi, ini adalah pernikahanku di negeri Vampire. Karena seorang pangeran baru bisa menjadi raja, apabila ia melakukan upacara pernikahan di hadapan seluruh rakyatnya.

Pernikahan ini sangat unik bagiku, jika biasanya orang menikah berbaju putih, sekarang aku mengenakan gaun hitam ketat yang membungkus tubuhku tampa melewatkan sedikitpun lekuk tubuhku. Sebuah mahkota kecil berwarna merah menghiasi kepalaku, dan peralatan make up tidak aku perlukan di sini, kalian tahu kenapa? Karena vampire tidak perlu make up untuk tetap tampil menawan. Aku bahka sempat risih waktu pertama kali sampai di dunia ini, karena tak ada satupun orang yang tak menawan disini, semua cantik dan mempesona, aku heran kenapa suamiku memilihku yang tak menarik ini?

Ku dengar bunyi bel nyaring yang sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya ku dengar, dan seseorang menarik lenganku. Ah ternyata Jonghyun, ia membawaku ke… entahlah aku tak bisa mengatakan itu sebuah altar, yang jelas itu adalah sebuah meja yang di taburi bunga warna merah dan hitam dan suamiku berdiri di sana, ia juga terlihat tampan dalam balutan busana warna hitam dengan sebuah jubah warna hitam yang bertengger di bahunya, ia sangat mempesona dan membuaat jantungku bergemuruh seketika.

"Kim Jongwoon anakku dan Lee Shinna menantuku, bersedikah kalian untuk menjadi suami istri untuk selamanya" tanya ayah mertuaku.

"Ne appa, kami bersedia" jawabku dan jongwoon oppa serempak, yah itu karena aku sudah diberitahukan sebelumnya untuk menjwab seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, dengan ini kunyatakan bahwa kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri dan sekaligus tampuk pemerintahan ku serahkan padamu anakku" ucap abeojiku dengan penuh wibawa

"Gomawo, appa" ucap suamiku sambil membungkuk dan aku juga ikut membungkuk.

"Sekarang kalian berbahagialah" dan upacara pernikahanku selesai. Simple bukan, dan kalian tahu apa yang mengejutkanku di sini? Di sini tidak akan ada hidangan pesta seperti yang sering kita temui, di sini hanya ada darah. Jujur itu sangat menjijikkan untukku. Darimana mereka mendapatkan semua darah ini? Aigoo, tapi saat aku meraih salah satu gelas itu, ternyata bau dari darah itu menggelitik tenggorokanku. Seolah itu adalah aroma dari makanan kesukaanmu yang tak bisa kau tolak. Tentu kalian masih ingat kalau aku sekarang adalah setengah vampire.

Dengan sedikit memejamkan mataku aku menyentuhkan bibirku ke gelas itu, dan merasakan cairan merahkental itu masuk ke mulutku. Rasanya manis dan enak, jika selama ini aku sangat menyukai ayam goring ini bahkan seribu kali lebih enak. Haha, kurasa seleraku sudah berubah. Bahkan sekarang aku tak menyukai makanan seperti sayur dan buah. Ntah kenapa rasanya sangat pahit dan aneh.

"Kau menyukainya chagi" kudengar suara suamiku. Hei, sejak kapan ia berdiri di sebelahku?

"Ne rasanya enak sekali, apakah kalian selalu meminum darah setiap hari?" tanyaku penasaran

"Kita tidak selalu meminumnya setiap hari chagi, bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain?" aku tahu suamiku tak suka topic ini. baginya, terlalu jahat merampas hidup orang lain demi meneruskan hidupnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah kodratnya. Kodrat kami.

Ku lihat ia, aku tak bisa menebak apa yang tengah di pikirkannya saat ini. wajahnya begitu datar, namun tetap tampan. Garis wajahnya memang sudah terpahat dengan indah, mata sipitnya yang tajam dengan lingkaran sesuatu seperti eye liner abadi yang membuatnya tampak tegas. Hidung mancung pipi chubby, dan bibirnya yang eerrr… seksi.

"Aku tahu aku memang tampan dan juga soal bibirku yang seksi, kau tak perlu mendekripsikannya seperti itu, seolah kau mencari-cari fokus utama dalam pikiranku" ucapnya yang lansung membuatku memerah, aigoo…. Aku melupakan fakta bahwa ia seorang mind reader.

"Ya, kau memang sering melupakan hal itu, sehingga sering tak sadar bahwa kau secara tak sengaja sedang berusaha menggodaku, apakah kau begitu menginginkanku" ucapnya sambil menggodaku, dan jujur aku tak tahan melihat tatapannya jika seperti itu, membuatku jadi…

"aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu chagi, apa kau ingin aku melakukannya di sini?" tanyanya yang sukses mebuatku meledak terkejut, karena aku baru saja memikirkan…

CHUUU

Yak yak… dia melakukannya OMONA aku malu tapi mau =.= ah, biarkan sajalah orang yang ada di sini, secara perlahan ku tutup mataku dan mengikuti permainan suamiku ini, aigoo dia lihai sekali, aku baru tahu ia bisa melakukan ciuman sepanas ini, di hadapan orag ramai lagi. Apa ia tidak tahu orang lain akan bepikiran seperti apa, eh tapi ia kan mind reader mungkin ia tak perduli.

Sekarang ia beralih menatapku dengan tatapan 'mengajak', aku yakin kalian paham maksudku, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia ingin mengajakku melakukan 'itu' di sini. Dia belum menjadi bodoh bukan?, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dan seketika hembusan nafasnya menggelitik bulu romaku.

"Aku memang menginginkannya chagi, tapi aku juga tak ingin melakukannya di sini." Desahnya yang semakin menegakkan romaku. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia menggendongku, aigoo… sekarang kepalaku bersandar di dada bidangnya, dan wajahku memerah seketika.

"Hyung… kau daebak" ku dengar suara Jonghyun dan Ryeowook yang semakin membuatku memerah.

Seberkas sinar bulan purnama menelusup memasuki jendela kamarku, aku menggeliat mengerjapkan mataku, ahk… aku lelah sekali. Ku lihat suamiku, seperti biasa ia tetap terbangun dan kini ia tengah memerhatikan wajahku, apakah ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?

"Tak ada yang aneh dengan wajahmu, chagi" bisiknya di telingaku.

Suaranya tetap saja memperdayaku meski kini aku sudah sering bersamanya, ah… entah sampai kapan aku akan terbiasa dengan segala sesuatu tentangnya.

"Kau tak akan pernah terbiasa tentangku chagi-ya" jawabnya setelah mendengar pikiranku, sedikit menggelikan dan menjengkelkanku. Apakah aku tak bisa punya privasi saat dengannya? Bahkan dalam otakku sendiri?

"Kau tak akan pernah memiliki yang namanya privasi jika bersamaku chagi" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Aish, berhentilah menjawab pikiranku oppa, itu sangat membuatku risih." Makiku dan lansung meninggalkannya yang kini sedang tertawa kecil mengahadapi tingkahku. Dan saat di luar aku berpapasan dengan Jonghyun

"Aku yakin kau sekarang mulai terganggu dengan keahlian hyung, bukan begitu noona" sapa Jonghyun padaku.

"Ne. Aku heran, kenapa kalian tak ada yang risih dengan kemampuannya itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu karena kami sudah terbiasa karena setiap raja/putra mahkota Vampire pasti memiliki kemampuan itu. justru akan aneh jika salah satu dia antara kami bertiga tida ada yang memiliki kemampuan itu" jawab Jonghyun.

"maksudmu salah satu di antara kalian bertiga? Apa itu siapapun di antara kalian bertiga bisa menjadi raja vampire asal memiliki kemampuan mind reader?"

"Ne tidak harus dari siapa yang paling tua, tapi dari siapa yang memiliki kemampuan itu"

"Lalu bagaimana jika ternyata kalian ketiganya punya kemampuan itu?" tanyaku, karena jujur saja aku masih minim informasi soal dunia yang baru kumasuki ini.

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi noona" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Noona kau melihat jongwoon hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang baru muncul dan lansung menyela percakapan kami.

"Dia ada di kamar kami, waeyo?" tanyaku.

"Appa memanggilnya"

"Oh, baiklah akan ku panggilkan" dan aku meninggalkan dua bersaudara itu menuju kamarku. Namun tampa perlu berkata apapun suamiku itu sudah keluar dan langsung meraih pinggangku untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya. Ku rasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi. Ternyata kemampuannya ada gunanya juga dan sedikit menghemat waktu.

"Anakku" panggil ayah mertuaku. "Mulai hari ini kau adalah Raja Vampire setelah kau berhasil melewati tantangan yang di berikan padamu, dan mulai sekarang kau akan mengemban tugas yang sangat berat mulai saat ini. Jadi lah raja yang baik dan selalu di segani oleh rakyatmu."

"Ne, appa" jawab suamiku lantang dan tegas terlihat sekali bahwa ia penuh dengan wibawa. Sangat pantas menjadi seorang raja.

"Dan kau harus ingat, bahwa kerajaan vampire telah bermusuhan sejak lama dengan kerajaan iblis, mereka tak akan hentinya menggangu dan mengusik ketengangan kita. Dan sekarang mereka juga telah mengangkat seorang raja yang baru, sedikit lebih muda darimu, namun memiliki kemampuan yang tak bisa di remehkan. Untuk itu aku tugaskan Lee Donghae untuk menjadi pengawalmu kapanpun itu"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan ayah mertuaku, kerajaan iblis? Apa lagi itu? dan vampire dan iblis bermusuhan? Bukankah mereka sama-sama mahluk kegelapan dan selalu di takuti oleh manusia? Pemikiranku sentak membuat ayah mertuaku menatap tajam padaku dan suamiku menatapku dengan pandangan nanti ku jelaskan.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik nak" ucap ayah mertuaku dan seseorang yang juga sangat tampan, bahkan di antara para vampire mendekati jongwoon oppa yang tengah berjalan menghampiriku.

"Yang mulia Kim, saya adalah pengawal anda. Lee Donghae imnida" ucap namja itu sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Lee Donghae, senang bekenalan denganmu, ah tentu kau sudah tahu wanita cantik di sebelahku ini bukan?" sapa jongwoon oppa ramah.

"Ne" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ah, ternyata dia manis juga. Dan seketika itu juga suamiku menatapku dengan pandangan seolah ingin memakanku. Aigoo. 'aku hanya memujinya saja oppa, jangan di ambil hati, haha' pikirku yang aku yakin bisa di dengarkannya.

"Ada apa yang mulia, ada sesuatu pada diri saya?" tanya donghae yang mungkin merasa risih ditatapi begitu tajam oleh jongwoon oppa sejak aku berfikir donghae terlihat manis, hah ternyata suamiku ini pencemburu juga.

"Tidak ada, apakah kau mengetahui banyak informasi tentang raja iblis yang baru ini?" tanya jongwoon oppa.

"Mmm, dari informasi yang saya dapat, raja iblis yang baru sepertinya adalah orang yang tidak bisa serius, suka bermain-main, namun kekuatanya adalah yang terhebat dari raja iblis yang pernah ada, dan dia adalah seorang yang cerdas, namun terkadang ia bisa berlaku kejam. Namun anda mungkin tak akan menyangka ia sehebat itu karena pembawaannya yang tidak begitu serius." Tutur donghae panjang lebar.

"Siapa nama raja iblis itu?" ucap jongwoon oppa dengan ketertarikan yang sangat nyata.

"Cho Kyuhyun, tuan" jawab donghae mantap.

In The Devil Kingdom

"Sungmin hyung, buatkan aku sesuatu" manja kyuhyun pada hyungnya.

"Yak, cho kyuhyun aku ini pengawalmu, bukan juru masakmu pabo" bentak Sungmin

"Tapi aku ini raja hyung, tentu aku bisa minta apapun padamu, jebal hyung aku lapar… jebal… hanya kau yang bisa ku andalkan hyung" rengek kyuhyun

"Jika kau raja seriuslah sedikit kyuhyun, dan jangan merengek seperti anak kecil padaku"

"Ayolah hyung" ucap kyuhyun dengan ekspresi berkaca-kaca.

"Ne ne aku buatkan dan hentikan ekspresimu yang memuakkan itu" ucap sungmin dan meninggalkan kyuhyun sambil bersungut-sungut

"Huhhhh, anak itu kapan dewasanya" keluh sungmin

"Jangan kau pikir aku tak mendengarmu hyung" teriak kyuhyun

"Aku tahu" gerutu sungmin, dan seketika terdengar tawa merdu kyuhyun karena berhasil membuat hyungnya itu kesal.

"Kyunnie, kau tahu kalau Vampire Darkness Kingdom sudah mengangkat raja yang baru?" tanya sungmin setelah kyuhyun selesai memakan makanannya.

"Ne hyung, dan sepertinya akan menarik bermain dengan ahjussi itu" ucap kyuhyun dengan evil smirk

"Berhentilah bermain-main dan cobalah untuk fokus, dan raja vampire itu belum setua itu untuk kau panggil ahjussi, dia hanya lebih tua sedikit dariku."

"Aigoo hyung, kau terlalu keras akan dirimu. Kalau kau terlalu serius nanti kau berkeriput dan jadi tua loh hyung, dan lagi Kim Jongwoon itu ku panggil ahjussi karena dia sudah menikah, aku tak mau ikutan tua karena memanggilnya hyung" ucap kyuhyun dengan ekspresi meremehkan

"Hahh, terserah padamu saja. Toh kita memang tak akan menua. Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya sungmin

"Rencanaku, adalah rencana yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini hyung" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum licik

TBC…

Untuk sementara ini cerita sampai disini dulu..

Trims untuk dilla yang udah review, ini udah dilanjutin. Yesung emang baik kok orangnya.

Trims juga buat para siders yang udah sempat baca cerita ini.


End file.
